


Nathan/Rafe Drabbles and Ficlets

by Nathamuel



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [11]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: 1. Make me2. Must be this tall to ride', my ass!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt I got over on Tumblr

“Make me,” Nathan chuckled, still staring at the painting on the wall. It wasn’t really an ugly painting, but if there were two things that Nathan liked to do on occasion it was flaunting his knowledge and riling Rafe up. To his luck, a situation had presented itself where he could do both. The hand on his shoulder that tugged him around when he opened his mouth again was a bit of a surprise.

“Alright,” Rafe said just before he smashed their lips together. Nathan let out a surprised noise, opening his mouth again even though he wasn’t sure if he meant to kiss back or complain about the suddeness about it all. A moment later Rafe’s tongue slid into his mouth, making that choice for him. He didn’t, as a matter of fact, mind one bit. It made it all the easier to press Rafe back against the wall. Their tongues slid together, before Rafe pushed at him, making Nathan stumble back a few steps. His hand caught the door frame before he could fall and he righted himself, Rafe pressed along his front.

A few more steps and they collapsed on the couch.

“You know,” Rafe panted when they came up for air, “I have a perfectly fine kingsized back just that way,” he said and pointed over his shoulder.

“We can christen it later,” Nathan said, gaze fixed on Rafe’s kiss-swollen mouth before dipping down to where his hands were busy opening Rafe’s pants.

Rafe snorted. “It’s already- christ!”, he groaned when Nathan palmed him.


	2. Must be this tall to ride', my ass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Abithagray :-*

„Hey Rafe, look what I found?“

Rafe stopped going through the display in front of him. It wasn‘t a good display anyway, just the usual carnival trash that held an appeal only to certain people. Certain people that weren‘t Rafe.... at least most of the time. At hearing Nathan‘s voice he turned around and-- And then he stared. 

The shirt was _hideous_. And, Rafe noticed, too tight since Nathan hadn‘t taken off the one underneath. It put Rafe in mind of an onion.

„Must be this tall to ride,“ Rafe read aloud under Nathan‘s beaming smile, thoroughly unimpressed. 

„What do you think?“ Nathan pulled the hem out, reading the words upside down with a grin on his face. Sometimes his _lover_ was an actual child.

Rafe didn‘t roll his eyes, but it was a very close thing. Instead he walked a little closer, ignoring the snort the cashier let out behind him. She better mind her own business, he thought darkly.

Up close he could see that there was a line up at the collar and it--

Rafe‘s head didn‘t clear it, not quite. Nathan winked at him. „‘Must be this this tall to ride‘, my ass,“ Rafe scoffed again and happened to drop his gaze down. The slap to Nathan‘s middle dropped _him_ back onto the balls of his feet with a cough and a laugh. Rafe glared at him, but it was only met with one of Nathan‘s _infuriating_ grins. „Are you kidding me?“

Absentmindedly, Rafe handed the cashier a bill. Then Nathan let out a squawk when he was towed behind Rafe by his collar, which was now beside Rafe‘s shoulder and his head above the line. 

„Rafe, what?“ Nathan complained, but there was no heat behind it. Instead, he was laughing, a happy crinkle to the lines at the corners of his eyes. 

„I‘ll show you a good _riding_ ,“ Rafe scoffed as they reached his car.


End file.
